


Sudden

by Sitrus



Series: Dragon age drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caring Lavellan, Cullen is having a really bad day, F/M, Gen, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Sickfic, emeto, in which I accidentally backspace all my tags off, in which I make Cullen puke all over everything, it's really brief though, warning for off handed implication of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a rather embarrassing moment. That's what you get for trying to power through bad days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden

An unusual silence took over the war council meeting suddenly. All eyes nailed on the same target even though none of them really knew whether to watch or to politely look away. None of them had predicted this happening yet all of them now felt like it had only been a matter of time.

”I… Sorry, it came very suddenly”, the man who the rest of them were staring at muttered, swiping one shaky hand over his face. He swallowed visibly and pressed his hand to his mouth.

There really weren't many sudden aspects to the situation; the Commander's shaking hands, exceptional paleness and pained expression had caught everyone's attention the moment they had seen him. They all had quickly picked up on the rest of his apparent symptoms, too, and concluded he must be having a very bad day. He had been disoriented for the whole meeting, having trouble keeping a track on everything that happened, and he kept moving away if one of them got too close. The slightest sounds from outside the room made him jump visibly even as he tried to hide it. All in all he was a mess yet no body, not even he himself, had thought he would suddenly vomit all over the war table.

”It surely didn't seem like the nausea set in suddenly”, Cassandra said.

”No. I… I thought I had it under control.”

Cullen was obviously embarrassed even though he seemed barely lucid. He swallowed again to ward off another gag, this time managing to keep what ever remained in his stomach down. Cassandra huffed.

”You clearly shouldn't be here”, she said, expression as stern and commanding as only she could make it be. 

Even so Cullen almost argued back but shut up before he could say anything. The mess in front of him was a strong counter argument to what ever he had planned to say, and in all honesty he was in enough pain to wonder what made him want to live through this.

”I'll take him to my quarters”, Lavellan's voice broke through the haze and pulled Cullen out of his thoughts. It wasn't as much a ”what” as it was ”who” that made it less unbearable. Their mission was important, of course, and he did want to show others and himself that he _could_ do this, but lately she had grown more and more important. Her touch, which should have been unpleasant if not even painful, felt soothing and made him relax. He found himself trusting her, sometimes even in the middle of the night when he woke up from dreams he would rather forget. She was good even though she reminded him of so much bad.

The others had apparently reached an agreement since Lavellan was now extending her hand toward him, asking if she could touch him. He nodded, pushing himself off of the table he had been leaning on and letting her steady him with one arm around his back.

”Can we try to be quick?” he asked. ”I don't want to make an even bigger mess…”

Lavellan's hold of him tightened and she nodded, starting to guide him towards their destination as quickly as his legs would allow.

”It can be cleaned, don't worry about it,” she said. ”But please next time say something before you start vomiting.”


End file.
